


Delphine Cormier, Not Beraud

by floc19



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Boarding School, Canon Compliant, Delphine Cormier-centric, Divorce, During Canon, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pre-Canon, Self-Harm, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floc19/pseuds/floc19
Summary: I've always thought Delphine was a criminally neglected character on the show, and wanted more about her backstory and actions. I wanted to know how she got involved with DYAD, her feelings upon meeting Cosima as a real person rather than just scientific facts, and how they progress and help to develop her character/morals and influence her decisions. To me she's always been the unsung hero of the show - so after a tonne of research (cast/crew interviews, clone reports book, official comics, other fan theories) I decided to write the story myself. The plan is to start from looking at how she initially got involved with all this mess and take it in chronological order right through to the end of the series (maybe slightly after?), including things like her boarding school days, early betrayal of Cosima, what she got up to with DYAD and on the island after her shooting. I'll be adding a new chapter every other week (this may be more/less frequently from time to time depending on how busy I am). This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so please don't be too harsh, at the same time any feedback/suggestion is very much appreciated - I hope you enjoy





	Delphine Cormier, Not Beraud

**Author's Note:**

> Archive warning, some tags, and overall rating are for later chapters than I'm working on at the moment.

 

_“Antoine Beraud, I swear if you don’t quit this job it’s going to kill you!”_

 

Delphine could hear her parents arguing again. It was all too common an occurrence these days, but this time seemed different somehow.

 

_“I love my job Jeanne, you might not understand some of the things I have to do, but I’m part of something that is going to revolutionize the world!”_

_“At what cost? I don’t even know this person you are becoming anymore cherie”_

 

Though she was too young to really know quite what her parents were arguing about this time, the anger and threat in their voices was enough to scare her. Tears began creeping out of the corners of her eyes. She went to her special hiding place underneath the kitchen table carrying her blanket and book with her and continued to cry uncontrollably.

After a short while she heard a loud bang as a door was slammed shut. She had no doubt that this was a continuation of her parents’ argument. Her tears only increased after this. Soon she could hear nearby footsteps.

 

_“Delphine?”_

_“Yes maman?”_

 

Delphine struggled to talk through her tears.

 

_“Cherie, what are you doing here? Why are you crying?”_

_“I came downstairs to ask for a bedtime story. I heard you and papa fighting again”_

_“Mon ange, I’m so sorry. Let’s take you up to bed and read that story now, shall we?”_

 

Delphine reached out for her mother’s hands. They walked up to her room in silence.

Once they were there, Jeanne warmly hugged her daughter and tucked her into bed.

 

_“What book are we reading tonight cherie?"_

_"On the Origin of Species”_

 

Delphine beamed as she proudly showed her mother her book choice for the evening, all past signs of crying were long gone.

 

_“Mon ange, the scientist”_

 

Jeanne’s eyes reflected her daughters bright smile as she leant in to kiss her forehead.

It wasn’t long into reading the book that Delphine had fallen fast asleep. Her mother quietly placed the book on the side table and turned off the reading light.

 

_“Je t’aime”_

 

* * *

 

Delphine was working on her homework downstairs in the kitchen. She was a model student, always seeking out as much information as she could, always doing extra reading just for the sheer joy of it.

As she finished the last question of her mathematics homework, she went to look for her parents. They had promised her a family trip to the local patisserie earlier that week if she started going to private English classes. Her father was adamant that she should become fluent in the language and that the earlier she started learning the better she would be.

As she approached their bedroom door, she heard the fighting again.

 

_“Putain! You’re a monster!”_

_“Cherie, calm down, please, its not as bad as you think. We had to protect my employer, our integrity was at stake. They were going to leak everything!”_

_“Putain! Antoine you killed them! Those people died because of you. I don’t care what information they had, or what they were going to do. You killed them. Get out of this house!”_

 

Delphine wanted to cry, but no tears seemed to be able to fall. She couldn’t understand what her parents meant about the monsters, but she heard her mother tell her father to leave.

The door swung open and her father rushed out leaving the house in anger. Her mother just stood there unable to move, tears on her face, looking towards the ceiling. She slowly brought her eyes to her daughters and gave a reassuring smile.

 

_“Bonsoir mon ange”_

 

Delphine didn’t speak, she was too shocked and confused by the situation. All she could think about was why was her mother crying and why had her father stormed out the house.

She was embraced by her mother, and finally a few tears broke free. Her mother let go and crouched down so that she was level with Delphine.

 

_“Guess what? You and me are going to go on an adventure!”_

_“Are we going to the patisserie?”_

_“Yes cherie, but first, I want you to run upstairs and pack a bag full of your favourite clothes and books, only essentials. We’ll leave in five minutes and you can get any treat you want from the patisserie”_

 

Delphine ran upstairs excitedly, she loved adventures and she had been waiting all week to get a freshly baked Pain au Chocolat.

Delphine arrived back downstairs with her bag ready. Her mother was pacing by the door with two large bags.

When she saw Delphine, she smiled and went to grab her daughter’s hand. They moved quickly outside to an awaiting taxi. Jeanne threw their bags into the car boot and gestured for Delphine to get inside the car.

 

_“Maman, why are we getting a taxi? I thought we were just walking to the patisserie”_

_“Oui mon ange, we are going to the patisserie, but to make it more of an adventure we are going to the best patisserie in the world! We should arrive there in time for breakfast”_

_“Okay, can you read me more of my book until we get there”_

_“Of course cherie”_

 

Jeanne held Delphine as close as the seatbelts would allow and began to read ‘On the Origin of Species’ to her daughter until she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
